


Family's secrets

by SinnerSoul



Series: Family secrets. [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerSoul/pseuds/SinnerSoul
Summary: Male Deputy is in on a mission in Holland's Valley to eliminate John Seed.However, sexual thoughts are running in his mind.





	1. Deputy's dream

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my first fic about Far Cry 5.  
> So please, be gentle and if you have some advice let me know :)

In Hope County, Montana, everything seems normal like everyday.  
The heat of the summer time hit the Deputy who is walking alone under the sunlight, in Holland’s Valley; he had a man to eliminate, John Seed.  
John Seed was the younger brother of Joseph and Jacob Seed, a really attractive men with a thin body and two gorgeous blue eyes.  
God, those eyes!

He saw them only once, but he felt his dick throbbing when John look at him; he remember his deep voice and laugh with his adorable accent “You must atone, Dep-yhu-tee”.  
Deputy knows that he want to fuck him hard, it’s not unusual from John, he always capture his victims and then he fuck them, either women or men.  
In fact, he found John attractive and also his brother Joseph: he dreamt so many times to be fucked by them.  
John drilling him from behind screaming “YES” and Joseph instead, get his dick sucked and praise the Deputy, petting his head calling him “my child”.  
The Deputy snaps out from his sinful thoughts, and begin to touch his chest, his hand slow down on the low abdomen: he unzip his camo pants and begin to touch his cock.  
He whimper and a horny sound come from his lips, and he bite them.  
The sinful toughts of before crosses him once more and he sits on the grass, removing his pants and begin to move the other hand, letting slide the medium finger between his assclefts.

He whimpered once more, then begin slowly to bury his finger inside, keep going faster; in his mind he was taken by both John and Joseph.  
Joseph was in front of Deputy, with his leg wrapped around the ones of Joseph, as he finger his tight hole and whimper.  
Joseph licked his lips and begin to petting Deputy’s knees, as he getting close to him and put a deep kiss on his mouth.  
John on the other side, have fun watching the two of them fucking and he get close to Deputy.  
Deputy look up John’s perfect face and again he was captured by those eyes, blue like the sky of Hope County; he also looked his hips, perfect in so many ways and he feel his dick growing and become more hard.  
John laugh and asks “So, Dep-yhu-tee, how’s going my brother treatment?”  
Joseph raise his chin and say calmly “John, don’t mock the Deputy”.  
John watched him and say “Sorry brother, but I must clean this sinner”.  
He turn behind the Deputy, which finally rescue to see John’s ass; it was flat, but also so fuckable.  
“Dep-yhu.tee, you know the power of the word yes?”  
The Deputy shakes his head and then John make an angry sound, taking his shoulders and begin to lick down his back.  
Deputy moaned openly and begin to whimper as John stop his tongue between his legs.  
John get up and line with Deputy’s hole and begin to push inside  
“Say Yes, Dep-yhu-tee!”  
“Yes , Fuck Me, Oh God YES!  
John keep going faster and rough than before, screaming “YES!”  
Deputy scream loud and spent on Joseph’s face.  
Joseph get up and begin to jerk himself as he kiss the Deputy.

Daddy Joseph’s whimper keep going, even stronger than before as he reach the bliss and cum on Deputy torso.  
John slow down and says “See, Dep-yhu-tee? This is the power of Yes!”.  
Coming back to reality, Deputy keep jacking himself and put fingers in his ass.  
In the exactly moment where he cums, a shadow appear in front of him.  
“So, Dep-yhu-tee is really happy to see me, huh?


	2. Now He is Our Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deputy find himself jerking off thinking about John and Joseph.  
> But he don’t know that this situation is more fucked up than he can never imagine.

“So, Dep-yu-tee is happy to see me, huh?”

Under the light of the day, John Seed appear in front of him, holding a knife on his left hand and pointing it towards Deputy.  
“I’ll make sure you to say Yes, every request I made and if you don’t, well…..I’ll kill you right there.”  
Deputy gets up, shaking from both pleasure and adrenaline.  
“I observed you for long time, Dep-yu-tee and I see what are you doing.  
Seems like you are a Perfect man for Holland’s Valley, maybe you can atone….in other ways”  
John giggles and caress his beard.  
“Ok John Seed, you have caught me in the act. “  
John look him with a smile and laugh.  
“Your sin is Lust, Dep-yu-tee.”  
“So you too, John.  
I have heard that you rape your victims into your bunker.”  
“Ahhh, perfect! Dep-yu-tee is so sharp!”  
Deputy licks his hand with a bit of his cum on it and John look him with those fucking blue eyes.  
God, he wanna be fucked right now by him, where no one can see them.  
“Ok, let’s begin Dep-yu-tee, you want me to fuck you?”  
Deputy thinks about then shout with all his lungs “NO!”  
“What are you say, little bitch?” Say John with in anger.  
Deputy wants him to be angry, he want to be raped by John.  
“I said no, Motherfucker, I won’t let a filthy man like you to touch me”  
“Come over here, little worm! Now I’ll teach you to say Yes to me!”

John grab Deputy ‘s waist and ground him, hitting the land and whisper with a hot voice.  
“You have no idea of what I’m capable of Dep-yu-tee, you’ll regret this.”   
Deputy’s was pinned on the ground, but that’s good, it was so fucking hot.  
He waited this moment, and if only Joseph where here, that would be perfect.  
“Mocking again the Sinner, little brother?”  
That voice make both John and Deputy tremble in surprise.  
The Baptist turn around his head in a wicked smile while he begin to remove clothes from the Sinner.  
Joseph watched the scene behind his yellow glasses, licking his lips.  
“Now, Sinner, you’ll shall see what we are capable of in this Holy Family” says the Father with a calm look, piercings him with his sharp eyes.  
“Come on, little brother, remove your clothes….let’s give a demonstration to the Sinner of our love given by God”  
John get up and begin to remove slowly his belt and his pants in front of the Deputy, who look him with a pleasant look.  
The younger Seed turn and kneel over him, with his ass on the sinner face.  
Deputy begin to remove his underwear and sniff them, begin to touching his growing bulge under his pants.  
“Oh my Lord, John…They smells so good.”  
“ You say so? Then sniff them, bitch!.”  
He begin to buckle his butt in a hot way, direct to Deputy’s mouth.  
He grab his waist and sink his face into it, begin to lick in a desperate way.  
“Aaaah Dep-yoo-tee, lick my hole….Mmmmm……Your beard feels so good……Oh Lord!”  
Joseph begin to remove his belt and his clothes, the two of them naked and the sinner keeping lick John’s butt.  
“My dirty John, you are so eager to fuck with me….You love my tongue.”  
Joseph watch the scene with a mix of excitement and fun.  
“AAAAAAAH God! YES, YES, YES!”  
John scream when Deputy hit his prostate with the tongue, making him shiver and whimpered.  
The hairy ass of John was totally wet and ready to be open and fucked.  
“Mmm….Leave for some minutes Dep-yu-tee, I want you to lick The Father’s dick”.  
The Sinner get up with his dick again erected.  
“Now, Sinner, begin to suck my balls”.  
Deputy kneeling under Joseph, touching and squeezing his balls, stroking them in a fast peace.  
The Father begin to moan and meanwhile, John finger his wet hole.  
“Mmmm…..You will confess Sinner, you will kneel in front of God.”  
Joseph sit down on the grass and take the head of Deputy, putting a fierce kiss on him and force it on his dick, making him gag.  
The sinner keep going on his sucking, and the middle age brother begin to buck into his mouth, moaning and groaning loudly.  
“Mmmm….Deputy, you will accept your sin, you will be cleansed from my holy water.”  
Joseph remove Sinner mouth from his dick and call John, telling him to sit on Deputy cock because he want him to fuck Baptist’s perfect ass.  
The youngest brother lay down on Sinner’s dick and begin to jump in fast peace , whimpering and letting go some loud moan with some dirty words.  
“Aaaaaah, Fuck me Dep-Yoo-Tee…..Clean my hole with your holy water……OH LORD, FUCK!”  
The Father buck in impossible way into the Sinner and meanwhile, John take Deputy’s dick and praise him to fuck him.  
“Aaaaaah, The gift of God it’s so fucking beautiful! More!”  
Joseph hit Deputy with a final stutter, and the Sinner hit John’s prostate and cum into him with a sigh of relief and a moan.  
The Father take off Rook from his dick and begin to open his sinner legs and finger his hole that is already leaking with cum and he begin to finger it, striking his cock; The youngest Seed came with a shaky noise and a groan on his face and beard while he watch them and jerking.  
The Father take off from him and lays on him, stroking his hair and kiss him.  
“I say that God can save you, my child”.  
Promise me that you will take care of my little brother.”  
“Yes, Father, I will do it”  
And he turn towards John, smiling at him and making a stutter movement with his hips and laughing.  
“Sure that I will do it”.


	3. The Father's Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook finally takes a break after his encounter with the Seeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not posting so much lately, but I have been really busy.  
> This chapter will be more short and focused on plot, with only light smut and much more fluff.  
> Hope you enjoy it! :D

The water flowed down the waterfall in Holland’s Valley, creating a small lake where our Deputy, after that strange day, letting the water washing away his sins from his body marked by the previous encounter.

His hands were moving on his hairy chest, descending on his slim abdomen, taking the knife and passing it on each letter of his mark, made by John during the night of his permanence in his bunker, during the last day.

 

_**That’s right.** _

 

_He was accepted inside the Eden’s Gate Family after his encounter with the Baptist and the Father._

_Losing Virginity was the first step._

_The second was being baptized by John and Joseph._

_The third was….. He don’t know really….the two brothers were so mysterious about the third step. But at least he knows why he was accepted inside the Eden’s Gate Family._

 

The answer was given by Joseph last night, while The Father was washing Rook’s back singing the hyms in his ears, biting them and giving him shivers.

 

_**“You know why are you here, Love? “** _

 

_**"No, Joseph…..I don’t know even why I let you and your brother fuck me in that way”** _

 

_**“Please Child, don’t use that words with me.”** _

 

Joseph began to move his hand with the sponge on his lover low back, both of them were naked in the bathtub, rubbing each other cheeks.

 

 _ **“Sorry Father, it’s only that I’m so confused right now. The Government has sent me to kill you, your brothers and Faith….every time I get so close to them, it’s just like I’m feeling that it’s not fair steal away so much young lives”**_.

 

Joseph took a little bit of shampoo, passing it on Rook’s hair, massaging and squeezing them.

 

_**“That’s a good thing, my dear. Don’t ever let Wrath fill you, Me and my Family are trying only to save this corrupted world from the evil. You have see how John reacts when people disappointed him? I…..I have fear that his Wrath will be the cause of his death someday.** _

 

A long sighs went out from The Father lips, that now were shaking with fear. Rook Turned around, just to see the man who was taking care of him putting his head on his Love shoulder, crying with fear.

The Sinner embraced Joseph head, putting a kiss on his wet lips, wiping off his tears with a finger.

 

_**“I will not let that this will be happen, I’ll swear to God!”** _

 

Joseph regained his control, responding with a more fierce kiss with his tongue, whimpering and letting out a slight moan.

 

_**“You are ready to confess your sins, my child? If you will do it….I’ll give you a reward, for the entire life.”** _

 

Deputy turned with his legs in front of The Father, watching him towards the yellow lenses of his aviators, his blue eyes staring at the ones of the Sinner.

 

_**“Remember my Child, God is watching. Don’t lie to him.** _ **”**

 

Rook took a deep breath, whispering only one word.

 

_**“Lust”** _

 

Joseph put his head on the one of his lover, talking calmly and slowly in his ear.

 

_**“Good Answer, Sinner”** _

 

Deputy took his head away from The Father, watching him leaving the left hand trail down on his chest.

 

_**“So, what is my reward for keeping this little secret with you?”** _

 

Joseph began to play with the tip of his dick, clearly excited.

 

_**“Your two rewards I must say, Love. Now I will reveal you something, my child. I have watched you from the first moment, and how much you have commit Lust on yourself. As I said before, I’m scared of my Family death."** _

 

He took a deep breath, trying to search the words to prepare the Rook for the news.

 

_**“You have been welcomed here as a successor of one of my brothers, you will become another Herald”** _

 

Rook came closer to the Prophet putting the hands on his chest, tracing down his fingers on his Lust carving, making him shiver and moan.

 

 

**_"Seems like you have also figured out the other Reward, Love._ **

**_But I will tell you about it, for being sure that you have understand._ **

**_You will be our concubine, Sinner._ **

**_When me and my brothers will have some Sins to atone, you will leave us to use your body"_ **

 

Deputy smiled and put The Father's Dick in his mouth, wrapping it inside and rotating his tongue on the tip.

 

_**"But for now rest my Child.** _

_**Tomorrow will be a very hard day.** _

_**I have some Lust to atone."** _

****

The mark LUST brighted strong in the sunlight of Hope County, red as blood.

Rook began to shiver but a sound from behind the bushes making him wince and jumping out of the water, give at the mysterious observant a glimpse of his butt.

A deep laugh resounded inside the Valley, and a slim man, with many tattoos and scars appeared from the bushes.

The Sinner turned around, recognizing the mysterious laugh.

 

_**“My, My.** _

_**Aren’t We Greedy, Dep-yoo-tee?”** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of a series.  
> Others will follow to this.  
> 


End file.
